Cornet Gang
The Cornet Gang are supporting antagonists that showed their faces up in Fredo Buttowski's and his friends' faces. They were led by Lili Cornet and her minions and were bullying rivals of five students whom they called "The Losers Club". Today they are led by Lili's cousin, Connor Cornet. Info While the Cornet Gang is prominently friendly and peaceful if left alone or if they are showed respect, they can humiliate and bully kids in the town of New Town and it's richest and most affordable school. Originally, the gang had a cowardly code by which they simply attacked kids and hobos, but left adults alone. However in 2014, as the summer holidays progressed and Lili's sanity worsened, they went after adults too, in one case, Cornet threw a rock at an old man's car when he patronised Finn Mertens' dog, Jake. The Cornet Gang is also quite sadistic as expected. Most of their actions are driven out of pure spite, for instance, Lili picks on Rarity just because Rarity is an unicorn. Lili Cornet is the richest and leader of the gang, while Finn is second-in-command and Pinkie Pie is the torturer, being physically stronger than the others despite being very smaller and is the most evil and psychopathic of the gang. Wendy Corduroy is the most quite one, rarely does anything, and she could possibly also be the friendliest one, while Peter Gordon is most likely the most intelligent of the gang after Finn mentions Gordon as a "kid who likes to act tough but really isn't brave enough to try anything on his own". Moose Sadler represent the gang as it's least intelligent member and Cuddles is just in for it for the scene. Moose is also rumoured to be half-retarded rather than plain dumb. The nature of the gang changed very little when Connor Cornet became boss, as they are still regarded as the most sadistic and dangerous gang in Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom and New Town today. Incident with Losers Club *In 2014, Lili ambushes Fredo Buttowski outside Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom library with her minions Pinkie Pie and Finn Mertens, and she threatens to carve her own surname into Fredo's fat stomach. When Pie and Mertens protest in alarm, Lili does so anyway but only gets to C before Fredo kicks her in the gut and he goes tumbling downhill into the barrens. *When on a date with his girlfriend Marcia Rousseau, Cuddles insults Rarity and Walter Manetti. When Rarity tells them to "buzz off" as she is a member of the Corleone Family, Marcia gets all cowardly and almost pisses herself, while Cuddles protects her by telling Manetti that Lili will come to beat him up later. After their date, Cuddles and Marcia tell Lili how the Losers "bullied" them and thus Cornet comes after Walter, Fredo and Rarity, like a wild dog that she is, but she loses them. *One time, Silver Spoon got chased through the whole New Town by Lili, Finn and Pie, through a fit of Cornet's madness. *Lili's sanity worsens after her father evilly barks orders into her brain to destroy the Losers and gives her a pocket knife, Peter actually approached the Losers, asking to defect, and warning them of Lili's insanity. *Lili attacked Rarity when surrounded by all six members of the gang. She chases Rarity down to the barrens and tells her she killed Rarity's cat. Rare finds the other Losers, joins them, and a rock fight begins, with Peter being the first to flee after throwing only one or two rocks. Cuddles also flees afterwards. Wendy and Pie then flee afterwards and so do Moose and Mertens. The Losers humiliated Lili and she fled away in tears. *Lili, Wendy, Pie and Finn are witnessed in the barrens' trainyards by Sweetie Belle, who first mistakes them for the Losers, but realises its the Cornet gang when its too late. When Pie says he has to go for work, Cornet spits in contempt. Corduroy then begs Lili to get a hand Dildo to perform oral sex on her, which leaves Lili disgusted, and she threatens to tell Don Chaper if Corduroy begs her again. She also says she'll tell police of Stracci Family's slain bodies of mobsters in the refrigerator for dinner and the family's crime rate. Belle then watches as they leave the yards. *Lili ambushes Belle, surrounded by Pie, Wendy, and Moose and breaks Belle's arm in revenge for the rock fight. She also cuts a small wound on Sweetie's cheek. *Cornet then ambushes Spoon and tries to rape her. She is accompanied as usual by Pie and Finn, who are unaware Lili was brainwashed even more by her father the night before. When Lili almost succeeds in slapping Spoon's glasses off, Silver knees Lili in the gut to defend herself and flees to the barrens with Pie and Finn doing nothing at all. *It is known that Carl Cornet later sued the parents of the Losers club and they were forced to leave the country (or at least the town) and Lili left the school for unknown reasons but her gang is now currently led by her cousin, Connor Cornet, and it can be largely assumed that the feud with the Losers ended sometime after Lili's absence and suing of the Losers' parents. Members *Lili Cornet - Leader, former *Finn Mertens - Second-in-command *Connor Cornet - Current leader *Peter Gordon *Moose Sadler *Wendy Corduroy (former, killed) *Cuddles *Pinkie Pie Trivia *Peter Gordon, Wendy Corduroy and Finn Mertens are perhaps the most humane of the gang and the only ones closest to redeeming themselves. *Lili Cornet seemed to bind the gang together through manipulation, fear and brutality, even though its mentioned that Pinkie Pie and Finn really are Lili's best friends, the others only seem to hang about with her through fear of her brutality. **Under Connor Cornet's rule, this condition changed and he actually treats all as his friends, sort of. That might be the only thing that changed, however. *"Moose" Sadler is in fact a hyena. **In fact, most members of the gang are not even human. Gallery Connor_Cornet_side_of_head.jpg|Connor Cornet. Mertens_with_a_golden_sword.jpg|Finn Mertens with a sword. Pinkie_Pinkamena_with_cleaver.jpg|Pinkie Pie. Wendy_with_no_had.png|Wendy Corduroy. Pete_Gordon.jpg|Peter Gordon. Moose_Sadler.png|Moose Sadler. Cuddles_kratzy.png|Cuddles. Category:Gangs Category:Teenagers Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Non Humans Category:Needs editing Category:Chaotic Evil